Whispers of the Stars
by Morningbloom
Summary: Around 9 moons after The Last Hope, StarClan gives their next prophecy. Bad at writing sums. so review! Rated T just incase!
1. Allegiances

Allegiances

THUNDERCLAN

Leader- Bramblestar- Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy- Greystripe- Long-haired grey tom

Medicine Cat- Jayfeather- Grey tabby tom with blind blue eyes

Warriors-

Dustpelt- Dark brown tabby tom

Brackenfur- Golden brown tabby tom

Apprentice- Amberpaw

Sorreltail- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Cloudtail- long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Brightheart- white she-cat with ginger patches

Apprentice- Dewpaw

Millie- striped grey tabby she-cat

Thornclaw- golden brown tabby tom

Spiderleg- long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Birchfall- light brown tabby tom

Whitewing- white she-cat with green eyes

Berrynose- cream-colored tom

Hazeltail- small grey-and-white she-cat

Mousewhisker- grey-and-white tom

Cinderheart- grey tabby she-cat

Poppyfrost- tortoiseshell she-cat

Lionblaze- golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Foxleap- reddish tabby tom

Icecloud- white she-cat

Apprentice- Snowpaw

Toadstep- black-and-white tom

Rosepetal- dark cream she-cat

Blossomfall- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Bumblestripe- very pale grey tom with black stripes

Cherryfoot- ginger she-cat

Moletalon- brown-and-cream tom

Lilyheart- dark tabby she-cat with white patches

Seedfur- pale ginger she-cat

Apprentices-

Amberpaw- Pale grey she-cat

Snowpaw- White tom with amber eyes

Dewpaw- Grey tom with amber eyes

Queens-

Ivypool- silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes (mother of Toadstep's kits, Foxkit- orange she-kit and Leafkit- brown tabby she-kit)

Dovewing- Pale grey she-cat with blue eyes (mother of Bumblestripe's kits, Firekit- ginger tabby tom, Willowkit- Grey she-kit, Tigerkit- reddish tabby tom and Bouncekit- black tom)

Squirrelflight- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes (mother of Bramblestar's kits, Hollykit- black she-kit, Sharpkit- white tom and Midnightkit- black she-kit with a missing tail)

Daisy- cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

Elders-

Sandstorm- pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Briarlight- dark brown she-cat with a broken lower spine, retired early

Leafpool- brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat

Purdy- plump tabby former loner with a grey muzzle

**Hi guys! You can call me Morningbloom or Ali. A thing to clear up... I know that Squirrelflight is deputy. She currently is a queen so Greystripe is filling in. This is only for ThunderClan. Changes in the other clans will be addressed l8r. WOW! TEXTING IS FUN! kk bye!**


	2. Prologue

**Hollyleaf's POV-**

_**StarClan**_

The green trees looked on beautifully out onto the lake. The moon was shining brightly, yet Hollyleaf felt like she was in complete darkness. She padded over to a mossy wall, braced herself, and walked in. In the rock, she saw tons of cats. Some she recognized, like Bluestar, Leopardstar, Flametail, Ferncloud and Firestar. Some she didn't recognize, like the three kits playing with Ferncloud.

"Come forth…." The calm voice came from Bluestar. Several cats, all from different clans, stepped forward. "Welcome to the MoonClan. This is where all leaders, deputies, medicine cats, kits, apprentices and warriors who did great things go when they die. Except the leaders in the Dark Forest… Anyways, today we will decide if you deserve to be reborn."

"First you will meet the leaders of your clan. ShadowClan go with Nightstar, WindClan go with Tallstar, RiverClan go with Leopardstar and ThunderClan come with me!"

As Hollyleaf, Ferncloud and Firestar walked with Bluestar, Hollyleaf started to see bright, blobs of colors. "I'm going insane…again!" Hollyleaf whispered to herself. Bluestar however heard her. "No, Hollyleaf. Those are the spirits of fallen warriors, walking and hunting in StarClan." After that, they arrived at a cave. "Alright! They are here!" Bluestar yelled into the cave. Nine cats padded out of the cave. They formed a line, and when they finished another cat stepped out. "Thunderstar…" Hollyleaf breathed.

Thunderstar formed the start of the line with Bluestar in the back. Thunderstar padded towards them. "Hello….My name is Thunder. As you know I founded ThunderClan. Me along with River, Shadow, Wind and Sky will judge you today to see if you are worthy of being reborn into kits."

After Thunder spoke, Owlstar, Whitestar, Finchstar, Lionstar, Vinestar, Morningstar, Redstar, Pinestar, Sunstar and Bluestar spoke. Thunder padded towards them. "Questions?" "Yes" Hollyleaf said. "Two actually. Where is Honeyfern?" "Honeyfern is safe in StarClan" Bluestar quickly replied. "Then, how are you testing us?" "We haven't yet, but the test will be….NOW!" A dark grey she-cat appeared out of the shadows. "Yellowfang! Oh alright… If you can wait a few seconds.."

Bluestar disappeared but reappeared shortly. Behind Bluestar there was a rock. "Pass through the Rock of Knowledge and you shall either be reborn shortly or disappear into StarClan. Firestar can automatically be reborn, since he is a leader."

Firestar walked through the rock. "Ferncloud, your turn." Ferncloud walked through. "Hollyleaf…" Hollyleaf didn't hear the rest. She walked into the rock and vanished.


	3. Chapter 1- Prophecy

**DOUBLE UPDATE!**

**Jayfeather's POV**

_**ThunderClan**_

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!" Bramblestar yelled. Jayfeather looked up from where he was sorting herbs. "Wow, I need an apprentice!" Jayfeather whispered. He padded over to the Highrock. Amberpaw bounded up to him. "I'm going to become a warrior today! YAY!" Amberpaw bounded off.

"Alright. Icecloud, is Snowpaw ready to be a warrior." "Yes, Bramblestar." After Brightheart and Brackenfur also said that Dewpaw and Amberpaw were ready to be warriors. I, Bramblestar of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn. Dewpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do!" Dewpaw replied.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Dewpaw, from this moment you will be known as Dewflight. StarClan honors your courage and warmth."

After that, Amberpaw became Ambersong and Snowpaw became Snowstorm.

Later that night, Jayfeather dreamed he was in StarClan. Bluestar, Nightstar, Tallstar and Leopardstar sat before him. In unison they all said "24 cats, six from each Clan must bring the sky out from its hiding place. But be warned only 12 will return, with the sky following close behind." Suddenly Tallstar, Leopardstar and Nightstar disappeared, Bluestar remained. "The six from Thunder are, the glowing fern, the burning fire, the holly berries, the storming snow, the morning dew and the sweet lily." Bluestar disappeared. Jayfeather woke up. "Alright. I know the storming snow, the morning dew and the sweet lily. Snowstorm, Dewflight and Lilyheart. But the burning fire and the holly berries could be Firekit and Hollykit… But the glowing fern! Oh, Ferncloud!" Jayfeather cried as Fernclouds scent filed the air. Her eyes were glazed over, but she said "One leg, two leg, I'm coming for you… Find me, take me, I'm coming for you… Dust and Spider will find me, and then, I'm coming for you…." Ferncloud snarled evilly and disappeared. Jayfeather tried to wake up, but he knew the truth. This was no dream…..

Two seconds later, a scream could be heard all around the forest.

**Did ya like it? Hope so! Please review! 403 words counting this!**


End file.
